


说不通的女孩

by GraceWinter91



Series: 特工、射手和刺客的惊奇故事 [2]
Category: Doctor Who (2005), Marvel (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossover, Doctor Who/Avengers Crossover Fusion, F/M, Gen
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 14:03:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,195
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20547365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GraceWinter91/pseuds/GraceWinter91
Summary: 乐河不喜欢谈论她在进神盾局以前的生活。这并没有阻止克林特和科尔森到处寻找线索。但似乎他们对乐河的了解越多，她就越说不通。





	说不通的女孩

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Girl Who Didn't Make Sense](https://archiveofourown.org/works/647982) by [mountain_born](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mountain_born/pseuds/mountain_born). 

> ###### 作者按：
> 
> 本篇是发生在2005—2009年间的一系列小插曲，可以和即将发布的类似插曲系列《不要一个人上路》同时阅读。某些小插曲将会衍生出完整的篇章。
> 
> 再次，非常感谢**like_a_raven**惊人的校对功力。

_2005_ _年_ _10_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募一个月后_

有人摔倒在搏击垫上的声音分散了正在做文书工作的科尔森的注意力，但只有半秒钟。那是克林特。他甚至不用抬头就能说出来。

有一番混战，接着是两双脚在垫子上跳动的声音。这回他听到另一个体重较轻的人摔在垫子上，翻滚，然后跳起来。乐河显然喜欢尽快站起来，即使她还在晕头转向。

科尔森在高处的观察平台上，边分神留意下面的搏击练习，边写他的报告。他自己也需要回到训练室。为了继续待在一线，他必须像其他人一样通过评估，但目前没有时间。关于他的新试用期特工的文件堆得像小山一样，需要他来处理。

与此同时，克林特可以让她忙碌起来。医学部门已经允许乐河开始体能训练，而心理学家们一致认为她不太可能极度失控，所以科尔森相当放心让他们两个人做一些搏击训练。即使乐河真的干了点什么，训练室里也有很多人能够出手干预，以防出现克林特自己处理不了的极端状况。

不过，科尔森承认，乐河或许能在徒手搏斗方面让克林特难以招架。

科尔森不知道是谁教乐河打架的。她仍对自己受训的地点和方式三缄其口。但看上去有人教过她三条基本规则。

下黑手。手下不留情。一次至少考虑三个不同的方向。

他们可以用上她的这项能力。

在过去的几周里，科尔森已经收到了乐河的评估结果。智商测试，心理评估，以及对数学、语言学、身体状况、武器熟练程度、生存技能、徒手格斗和各专项技能的测评。科尔森手里有半打文件夹，他只找到机会浏览了一下，但结果非常令人生畏。对神盾局是件好事，但令人生畏。

这个女孩究竟是打哪儿_来_的呢？

菲尔·科尔森喜欢谜题。这是他享受在情报部门工作的原因之一。

如今谜题已被一一破解，乐河成了那个戈尔迪之结【注】。他们只需要找到比古代神话更好的解决方法。将她劈成碎片对大家都不会有任何好处。科尔森已经下定决心，无论要投入多少时间，他都要解开那孩子的心结。  
【译者注：戈尔迪之结，是一个极难解开的复杂绳结，传说解开此结者将成为亚细亚之王，此结最后被亚历山大大帝一剑劈开。】

他在神盾局的早期生涯中也被迫对克林特采取过类似的做法。逐步了解他的特工，理解年轻人行为背后的原因，建立信任——这都需要时间。每当科尔森太过接近克林特不想讨论的话题时，后者就倾向于岔开话头或大吼大叫。几个月后克林特才开始变得更容易吐露心声，而且就算到了今天，科尔森偶尔还是能从他的朋友那儿了解到新的东西。

乐河的情况看起来很类似，但更极端。这个年轻女人给科尔森留下的印象是，她的秘密埋藏得如此之深，以至于需要一个海上钻井平台才能触及。她会间或提供一些信息，但如果他穷追猛打，她只会瞪他一眼，然后当着他的面甩门并锁上，或者做出差不多的举动。

他们还有几个月才会开始反审讯训练，不过科尔森敢打赌，当他们开始训练后，没人能撬开她的嘴。

两个人摔在垫子上，响亮地发出了“啪”的一声。科尔森从平台上往下看，见乐河坐在克林特背上，手臂紧紧勒住他的喉咙。克林特的脸变红了，但是科尔森看到他不耐烦地挥开了另外两名正要上前将死神拉下来的特工。说实话，考虑到乐河的记录，科尔森希望克林特对他在乐河周围时的人身安全能够稍微不那么乐观一点。不过，在几秒钟之内，他就设法伸手抓住她并把她掀了下去。

科尔森看了看表。

“好了，你们两个，”他喊道，“休息十分钟，然后再练。”

他看着他们两个慢慢走到场地外面他们放水瓶的地方。乐河故意把她的水瓶放在了尽量远离克林特那瓶水的地方。这是她的风格，科尔森注意到。她在身体上和情感上都与人保持着距离。这在秘密特工当中并不算是种罕见的性格特征，但心理部门不喜欢看到这种特征被放任下去，特别是在一个新招募的（因此很大程度上也是未知的）成员身上。心理学家们对此谨慎地表示了忧虑，但也承认目前干预为时尚早。

当克林特直接扑通一声坐在乐河身边的长椅上时，科尔森微笑着轻轻摇了摇头。克林特显然已经决定乐河需要一个朋友，而上帝作证，神盾局基地里看来并没有别的人急于迎难而上。他并不是特别讨人嫌。科尔森确信，如果他是的话，那么不管有没有弗瑞的警告，乐河此刻就已经会揍他了。但他并没有让她轻易把自己赶跑。而这一点，科尔森认为，可能正是她所需要的。

即使目前似乎还看不出有任何效果。

尽管如此，总的来说，乐河在神盾局的适应情况比科尔森预想的更好。她以一种看起来几乎是放松的状态接受了由准军事化的限制和规则组成的日常生活。科尔森曾预计她在这方面会出现问题。根据她的说法，她自青少年时期就独身一人，甚至没有一两头狼来抚养她。他原本以为她会气愤于缺乏完全的自由。

相反，她很服从纪律。

他上周就此对她做了些评论。乐河只是耸耸肩：“如果你曾经待过一个军事基地，那么你就待过所有的军事基地了。任何地方的日程基本上都是一样的。”

“你待过哪些军事基地？”他问道。

她只是看着他，然后紧紧地关上了那扇门。

所以，没错，搞明白乐河将会花上一阵子。她是个谜，是一盘打翻的拼图，拼图碎片的数量并不确定，而且所有碎片都和地毯有着相同的颜色，还可能自己移动。

不过菲尔认为这没关系。

他们有时间。

*****

_2005_ _年_ _11_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募两个月后_

虽然乐河声称自己没有任何形式的信仰，可她并非没有利他主义的观念，而克林特是了解到这一点的那个人。

尽管她的利他主义表现得非常他妈的吓人，但她确实有这种观念。

他们还在努力拼凑乐河的背景。正如科尔森耐心解释的那样：“我们需要知道你曾经可能和哪些人打过交道，以便今后能尽量保证你——以及你的同事们——远离危险。”

乐河并没有积极参与到他们的努力中来。她提供了她过去的工作和客户的相关事实和日期。然而，任何更私人的信息都被她划为了禁区，包括她来自哪里，任何有关她童年的事，她青少年时是怎么落得无依无靠的，又是怎么在十几岁的年纪居然就成了一个职业杀手，又或者她脑袋里那些奇形怪状的齿轮是如何运转的。

尽管她似乎已经接受了这样一个事实，即神盾局会竭力挖掘她的信息，并且每当他们向她求证新出现的事实时，她就会显得十分无聊。

“你们的计算机极客们真的没有更好的事情要做吗？”当克林特在教学楼和行政中心之间的穿堂走廊里赶上她时，她看向他手中的牛皮纸文件夹，问了这么一句。

“你在开玩笑吗？”他说，走到她身旁一步远的距离，“计算机极客们就是为了这种事情而活着的。”

有两位分析师被分配去在网络资料中筛查死神的照片或任何听上去可能提到了死神工作的新闻报道，莫雷蒂特工是其中一位，今天早上她将这份材料带给了克林特。通常它会被直接交到科尔森手里，并由资深特工向她提出这个话题，但科尔森此刻去英国实地调查了，而克林特很难抑制他的好奇心。

“再说了，”他说着从文件夹里取出了一张照片，“我真的得问问。”

这张照片的日期很明确，是2002年8月，当时乐河十五岁。它拍摄于蒙大拿州的戴蒙德布拉夫的乡村，当天早上警方突袭了亚伯拉罕·锡安的大本营——天使农场会。

亚伯拉罕·锡安，也以一个更平凡的名字——布莱恩·波特为人所知，他曾是个邪教领袖，几年前就由于各种各样的原因而声名狼藉，从可疑的税务操作到他“娶”任何一个在他地盘上的、正好入了他的眼的未成年女孩的习惯。显然，他甚至从他的教派在北达科他州、怀俄明州和加拿大艾伯塔省的较小分支的领地中运来了几个新“妻子”。早在警方能够对他采取行动之前，谣言和指控就已经见诸报端。

乐河停下脚步，从他手里拿过照片。她瞧了一眼，哼笑一声：“上帝啊，我看起来像萝拉·英格斯【注】。”  
【译者注：萝拉·英格斯，美国女作家，出生于美国中西部的一个拓荒者家庭，童年在拓荒和农作生活中度过。】

她确实有点像。照片中的乐河穿着一件老式的印花连衣裙，长发梳成两辫。她和一排同龄女孩坐在一道低矮的篱笆上，两个蒙大拿的州警半是谨慎、半是担忧地看着她们。

“根据新闻报道，”克林特说，“在突袭的前两天，当地治安官的家门口出现了一包控告材料。它显然是被人从农场的文件中偷走的，但他们没能查出是谁偷的或是谁放到那儿的。治安官立刻通知了州警和联邦调查局。

“但接下来的事才是最令人震惊的。当他们那天早上突袭农场，冲进去逮捕亚伯拉罕神父的时候，他已经死了。有人在他的床上杀了他。割开了他的喉咙。”

“这件事发生在那家伙身上真是太妙了。”乐河说道，把照片还给他。

克林特把它放回文件夹中，眉头紧锁。

“谁雇你干的那单活？”他问。

亚伯拉罕·锡安是个卑鄙小人，这一点毫无疑问，但谁会雇一个刺客去杀他？尤其是像死神这样要价高昂的刺客。

“没有人雇用我。”乐河说，克林特肯定看上去依然很困惑，因为她补充道，“这不是工作。”

“那你为什么要这样做？”他问道。

有那么一刻，她脸上露出的表情是冷冷的，微微发笑，就像怒火被压缩到了极点。克林特想，如果他在索非亚的那条昏暗后巷里收到了那种眼神，他会不假思索地杀死她。

“因为他惹毛我了。”她说。

这是克林特能够回想起的、他人生中为数不多的完全失语的一刻。全能的基督啊，她才_十五岁_。

乐河显然将他的沉默理解成了别的意思，因为她不耐烦地发火了。

“哦，得了吧，”她说，“布莱恩·波特就是个垃圾。他掌控了人们的信仰，扭曲它，用它去伤害他们。当然，他们中很多人都是意志薄弱的白痴，活该上当受骗，可那些女孩不是。我处在一个特殊的位置，可以做些什么，所以我就做了。那个人该死。”

克林特吞咽了一下。

“我会想知道你是怎么摸到足够接近的地方以便杀死他的吗？”

“我对此深表怀疑。”她说，然后继续往前走。

克林特忘记了所有的谨慎和常识，抓住了她的胳膊。

“那些养大你的人？你知道，就是你从他们那里逃了出来，永远不再提起的那些人？他们是波特那样的吗？他们伤害过你吗？这就是你追杀他的原因吗？”

这个问题像是在她脸上扇了一记耳光。有那么实实在在的两秒钟时间，他确信她就要摆出架势来揍他一顿了。

“养大我的人是些_好_人，”她语气中的愤怒表明她说的绝对是实话，“他们_永远_不会——”

乐河突然中断了话语，显然在拼命控制她的脾气。当她接着开口时，她更加镇定，但仍显得极为愤慨。

“不要想着谈论你不理解的事情，巴顿。与此同时，”她把胳膊从他的手里抽出来，“你或许会想要考虑扔掉你那英雄救美的情结，免得它给你揽上大麻烦。”

她扬长而去，而他没有试图跟上。

当科尔森两天后从苏格兰回来时，乐河仍然几乎不同他说话。

*****

_2005_ _年_ _11_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募两个月后_

制服没变。

科尔森在镶有黑色花纹的门厅里等着，坐在一张长椅上，看着一小群十几岁的男孩女孩经过他身边。他们都穿着柯克伍德学校黑色和宝蓝色的校服。他看到几个孩子朝他的方向投来好奇的目光，打量他们安稳的小世界中的这个不熟悉的元素。

他欠莫雷蒂特工一瓶她喜欢的那种苏格兰威士忌，或者至少是她人事档案里的一笔赞扬。她领到的任务是分析他们年代最久远的那张乐河的已知照片，乐河被拍到于2001年4月和一群学生一同参访爱丁堡的一间博物馆，她要尝试查出那些学生来自哪里。

莫雷蒂查明他们来自柯克伍德学校。她黑了学校的数据库（她称这个任务“容易得令人吃惊”），拉取了2000—2001学年的出勤记录，并下载了所有年龄大致对得上的女生的信息。经过许多个小时的查找和比对，莫雷蒂调查的女生名单渐渐缩短，直到她找到了一个幽灵般的名字。

莎拉·坎贝尔，又名乐河，又名死神。

科尔森于晚间飞抵爱丁堡，并在第二天上午开车去了学校。柯克伍德位于珀斯郊外的乡村地区。这是个漂亮的地方，平静，甚至美好得如同田园诗一般。他很难想象乐河在这里的生活。

科尔森越琢磨乐河，他的思维就越纠结。这个女孩根本不合情理。

她必然是来自于_某个地方_的。用他祖母的话来讲，她又不是个椰菜娃娃【注】。但那是哪儿呢？他们第一次面谈时她提到的“来自苏格兰的艾米莉娅”和“来自英格兰的罗里”要么不存在，要么找不到。科尔森已经决定暂时把这两个名字搁在一边，因为他们显然不是抚养她的人。  
【译者注：椰菜娃娃，是20世纪80年代起风靡全美的一种玩具娃娃。】

这样就剩下了谁抚养过她的问题。无论曾经照管乐河的是谁，他们都把她彻底变成了武器。她被教会如何战斗、杀戮和潜伏。有些组织会抓走孩子，把他们训练成士兵和间谍。神盾局多年来遇过其中一些，并且见识过他们项目的成果。他们制造的行动人员，几乎无一例外，都是一具具空壳，内里装着的差不多只有意识形态的洗脑说辞和残忍的效率。

神盾局的心理学家们认为，乐河并非出身这种项目。有五人审视过她的案例，所有人都注意到她在某种程度上表现出了抑郁的迹象，其中三人认为她有创伤后应激障碍的症状。然而，他们都同意，她没有遭受洗脑，也没有任何童年虐待的典型迹象。

总有可能是他们错了，但神盾局只聘用顶尖人才。科尔森倾向于尊重他们的评估，直到他获得新的情报或者乐河自己决定更加配合。

不过，这确实相当于令他回到了原点。他希望柯克伍德能为他提供一些线索。

“科尔森先生？”

科尔森迅速为他内心检讨的结果添加了书签，并站起身与出现在接待区的一位苗条的中年女性握手。

黛安·麦克尼尔博士，根据他的调查，在过去的十二年里一直担任柯克伍德学校的校长。人人都说她很受学生的爱戴，包括在校生和毕业生，并且她在每个学生身上都倾注了精力。科尔森希望这一点能够为他所用。

“麦克尼尔博士。感谢你今天抽出时间与我见面。”

“别客气，科尔森先生。你可是远道而来。你愿意回我的办公室谈吗？”

随后，科尔森发现自己坐在校长书房的圆桌旁，与麦克尼尔博士和一位朱莉·罗斯女士一起喝茶。在“莎拉·坎贝尔”就读柯克伍德期间，罗斯女士是她的舍监。

“你得明白，我一直都想知道莎拉后来的情况，”罗斯女士说道，“那么，她去了纽约，是吗？让我猜猜。哥伦比亚大学？”

“还能是哪儿？”科尔森说，“对了，你会想要这个的。”他补充道，从他的公文包里拿出一叠夹好的纸，把它们递给麦克尼尔博士。

这是他在离开纽约之前编造的一份看似官方的文件。从表面上看，这是莎拉·坎贝尔签署的一份信息披露表，授权她以前的教育者回答有关她的问题。另外，他还把一张乐河的神盾局证件照夹在了上面。

她没有几分看似想要谋杀相机另一头的人的那一张。

“那她正在申请的这个项目是什么？”麦克尼尔博士问，“我的意思是你们需要背景调查的原因。”

“这是一项专门的学习课程，”科尔森轻快地说道，“它被称作巴顿计划。基本上来说，一旦她的教育顺利完成，它将保证她在我们的组织中占有一席之地。不过我们是一个政府机构，因此需要对应征者进行全面筛选。这只是政策。你懂的。”

这是科尔森在为神盾局工作时首先学到的技巧之一。如果你说你为政府工作，说某些事情“只是政策”，那么就算你再怎么胡说八道，人们都会相信。他们甚至不关心你为哪个政府工作。

“这对她来说是个绝佳的机会，”他加了一句，“我们认为她会成为一份宝贵的新生力量。”

麦克尼尔博士浏览完授权文件，点了点头，双手合拢放在文件上面。“好吧，我对此并不惊讶。”她微笑了一下，“莎拉是个聪明的女孩。”

据麦克尼尔博士和罗斯女士说，莎拉·坎贝尔是个好学生。虽然不是年级第一，但她的成绩很出色。她的几位老师觉得她没有发挥出自己的潜力。她参加过一些活动，在一个学生音乐合奏团里弹钢琴，并且是一位全能的优秀运动员，受到其他学生的普遍喜爱。

科尔森边谈话边做笔记。“那么，莎拉在这里时从来没有遇到过任何问题？”他问道。

他轻易捕捉到了两个女人之间交换的眼神。

“嗯，不，不算什么真正的问题，”校长说，“只是……我不希望你认为莎拉有纪律问题。因为她没有。她从不恶作剧，也不会想着制造麻烦，但她偶尔确实会令我们困扰。”

“有几天晚上我发现她跑到了宿舍区外面，”罗斯女士说，“还有几次她就是溜下床，自己去了村子里。当然，我们连六年级学生都不允许这样做，更不用说二年级的了。”

“我们从没搞清楚她是怎么在没人知道的情况下溜出去的，”麦克尼尔博士补充道，“但那就是莎拉给你的印象。她有时候就是太聪明了。而且我感觉她并不是故意要违规的，更像是她有时会忘记规则的存在。她只是没想起来有些事情她必须获得许可才能去做。我们鼓励学生独立，但莎拉有时会独立过了头。尽管我不能说这对于她那种家庭情况的孩子而言是不寻常的。”

科尔森坐直了一点点。他不可能找到比这更好的话头了：“她的家庭情况？”

“嗯，她父亲是外事人员，我相信你知道。他经常满世界跑，莎拉的母亲总是跟着他。他们并没有非常操心莎拉。在一年半的时间里，他们从来没有踏进过校园。甚至连她第一天入学时也没有到场。”

“从来没有？”科尔森问道，“你是说，你从来没有见过他们的面？”

麦克尼尔博士摇了摇头：“她一个人来的。放暑假时，她一个人离开再回来。其他假期她是在学校度过的。她的学费和零花钱是通过银行转账的。他们主要通过电子邮件与我们沟通。我和坎贝尔太太打过两次电话。据我所知，他们完全没有联系过莎拉，我想我只在别人提到这个话题时才听到过她谈起他们。有时他们似乎根本不存在。”

罗斯女士点头证实了这一点。

“无论如何，”麦克尼尔博士说，“你会在这种情况的孩子们身上看到这种独立倾向的出现。他们太过习惯于自己照顾自己，以至于很难接受别人的照顾，而且他们会试图绕过那些保护他们安全的规则。”

科尔森点点头。他都觉得自己要为虚构的莎拉·坎贝尔感到难过了。

天，他都开始有点为乐河感到难过了。

“但是，除此之外，你会说她适应良好？”他问道。

“哦，是的！”罗斯女士说，“除了……”她看上去在麦克尼尔博士疑惑地扬眉望向她时有点不安，“呃，她有时会做一些可怕的噩梦。”

“噩梦？”科尔森问道。

罗斯女士点点头：“特别是早期。她说自己小时候遇到过一场事故，当她到一个新环境时往往会梦到那件事。随着她在这里待久了，看上去确实有所好转，渐渐不再做噩梦了，但有几个晚上她把其他女生吓了个半死。”

他得跟心理学家们提一下这件事。科尔森翻回他笔记的第一页。

“那么，你说她从2000年9月进入柯克伍德念书，并于2002年1月离开。对吗？”

麦克尼尔博士点了点头：“她父母在圣诞节后不久就把她接走了。那是我们从她那里听到的最后的消息。”

大约一个小时后，科尔森已经把他认为能打听到的有用信息都打听完了。麦克尼尔博士在谈话结束后送他回校门口，科尔森在走廊里停下来，装作摸索口袋，向校长道了个歉，并在校长被逗乐的目光中迅速走回书房拿他的手机。

莎拉·坎贝尔的学生档案仍摆在桌上，把它藏在他的公文包里再容易不过了。

然而最后，科尔森觉得自己离开柯克伍德时，问题比答案更多了。

两天后，他回到了他在神盾局基地的办公室，正打算用一大杯咖啡来治治他的时差，这时克林特带着一份文件出现在他的门口，表情仿佛在说“我觉得我搞砸了”。

从扮演苏格兰一间寄宿学校的优等生到冒充儿童新娘以刺杀蒙大拿的一个邪教领袖。他们得知了越来越多乐河的事，可她的合理之处怎么会越来越少呢？

克林特读完了柯克伍德的档案，长叹一口气把它扔回桌上，用手捂住头。

“也许是外星人把她放在这儿的。”

科尔森笑了起来，疲惫地揉了揉眼睛。“这会和任何理由一样说得通。”他说。

克林特轻轻晃了晃椅子：“我大概毁了我们让她谈谈蒙大拿事件的任何可能性。对不起，我很抱歉。”

科尔森摇了摇头。

“这更像是一种情绪反应，换作其他任何人都可能得到相同的结果。这只会是件好事，”他说，“我们会把它和其他信息一起归档。不过也许，”科尔森补充道，“在短时间内应该由我来负责谈心，以防万一下次她手边有什么锐器。”

*****

_2005_ _年_ _12_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募三个月后_

克林特在食堂里乐河通常坐的那张紧挨角落的餐桌边发现了她。

基地的食堂从没真打烊过。有太多人工作时间过于不规律，以至于不可能严格地遵守早餐——午餐——晚餐的时间表。现在已经很晚了，偌大的房间里只有零星几个人。克林特看到了几个刚换班的安全部门人员，三位医学部门的医生正在匆匆狼吞虎咽他们的晚餐，还有来自反情报部门的迈克尔斯特工，看起来他已经睡得一头栽进了他的三明治和咖啡里。

克林特刚刚从哥斯达黎加执行完一个快速任务回来。好吧，它本应是很快的——小事一桩，说真的。但是撤离时间比预计的长了一些，两天就延长到了五天。克林特在安全屋里不耐烦地呆了额外的三天，只有老式的单兵口粮可吃。降落到基地后，他在宿舍逗留的时间仅够扔下装备，随后便去找吃的了。

他端着托盘走向乐河的桌子。她伏在一本册子上勤奋地写字。半打封面上有神盾局标志的螺旋本整齐地摆放在一侧。她肘边有一大杯茶和一个装有一块吃了一半的英式松饼的盘子。

“科尔森让你学习神盾局的程序，哈？”克林特说着，坐在了她的桌子旁边。

他记得那是他试用期间最不喜欢的部分。很多枯燥的阅读，很多很多的问答题。

乐河抬起头来。如果她对他的突然出现感到有丝毫惊讶的话，她也没有表现出任何迹象。她直起身来，按摩了一下脖子。

“看来我永远也参加不完考试了，”她说，“我不得不说，神盾局的考试格外虐待人。”

“那还用说。”克林特拆开他的鸡肉三明治，把西红柿挑出来，到了一天的这个时候，它已经变得黏糊糊的了，“我记得当我不得不学这种东西的时候，我都宁愿多跑几圈，只要科尔森能让我别学了。”

“那肯定解释了你是怎么学得这么好的。”乐河干巴巴地说道，伸手敲了敲其中一本手册，“关于正确执行格杀令的程序就在这里，假如你感兴趣的话。”

“没有特别感兴趣。”克林特咧嘴一笑，把他的盘子推过去了一点，“炸薯条？”

“不用了，谢谢。”

乐河接着伏案用功。克林特默默地吃着他的晚餐，乐河则用完了茶和松饼。尽管她曾经在一所高级寄宿学校待过一段时间，但克林特有时会注意到一些事情，让他怀疑乐河是不是在一种更加斯巴达的环境中被养大的，其中一件就是她从不浪费食物的习惯。她精确地取走她所需要的食物，一点也不会多，然后吃掉它们。这种习惯似乎并没有损害她的健康。事实上，她来到神盾局后，由于不再几乎持续地处于逃命和紧张的状态，已经增加了一些她急需的重量。

但他知道问她也没用。

过了一会儿，乐河盖上笔盖，开始归拢她的材料。

“是因为我说了什么吗？”克林特问。

“现在是九点五十分，”她说着，把手册叠起来，并草草收起她随手写笔记用的活页纸，有些被整齐地装进了活页夹，其他的则被揉成一团扔在她的餐盘上，准备进垃圾箱，“我应该在2200时回到宿舍里待着，否则就要面对弗瑞的暴怒，还记得吗？”

克林特以前问过她是怎么做到的——总是知道时间。她从不看钟表。事实上，克林特甚至从没见过她戴手表，但她总能知道，而且分毫不差。她的答复非常具有启发性：“我就是知道。”

“你可以在经过批准的人员陪同下离开宿舍。我是经过批准的陪同人员。如果你愿意，可以留下来。”

“谢谢，”她说道，还在整理纸页，“但我还是应该睡一觉。我明天早上要早起去靶场。”

一张活页纸吸引了克林特的目光，他伸手拿起它。

“噢，嘿。哇哦。”他把它倒过来（或者也可能是摆正了）然后又转回去，“这是什么？”

那是一幅几乎占据了整个页面的画。乍一看，克林特还以为它是抽象的发条齿轮，圆圈相互连接，圆里又有圆，每一个都设计得错综复杂。然而，他越看越觉得它画的是太阳系，上面布满了纵横交错的线条。还有一些古怪的形状，他甚至没法给它们分类。

乐河正往背包里塞手册，克林特看到她僵了仅仅一秒，接着收好了剩下的笔记。

“没什么，”她说，“只是个涂鸦。我的大脑需要休息一下，停止思考怎么处理在国外被捕的情况。”

“这太酷了。”克林特把纸从桌上滑过去给她。乐河接住它，顿了一下，然后把它慢慢滑回给他。

“你想要的话就留着吧，”她立刻说道，眼睛没有看他，“或者扔掉它。随便你。”

最后那幅画被钉在了他宿舍里的布告板上。

它看着很有意思，特别是当他有报告要写的时候。最终，它成了他宿舍里的固定摆设，正如乐河成了他生命中不可或缺的一部分那样。

*****

_2006_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募四个月后_

科尔森觉得稍感宽慰的一点是，在他和克林特搞不懂乐河的同时，她似乎也觉得他和克林特同样令她费解。

他在办公室里审阅克林特从巴斯卡发来的初步报告。那没有多少内容。到目前为止，他只在那里待了三十六小时。这是一项简单的任务，不该超过一周。说实话，有其他特工可以处理这项任务，但科尔森知道克林特一直盼着能再次离开基地。

科尔森感觉稍微有点不对，他抬起头，发现乐河站在他办公室敞开的门口。他没有听到她接近房间的声响。她上一秒还不在那儿，下一秒就在了。人们往往听不见乐河的到来，除非她想让他们听见。

他皱起眉头。现在是0945时，就是说她和邓恩特工的小组的训练课程应该已经进行了半小时了。可她在这里，而且她看起来……

科尔森的第一反应是觉得她看起来很生气。她摆出坚定的姿势，双臂抱胸，瞪着他。后续观察令他重新评价了一下。她的眉眼间有一种紧张而焦虑的神色，她的姿势远不像是个要发动攻击的人，更像是个觉得自己会遭受攻击的人。

这打消了他的第一个冲动，就是告诉她不管有任何问题都先搁置下来，直接去向邓恩特工报到，并就迟到一事向他道歉。他转而离开了他的电脑。

“乐？我能为你做点什么？”他问。

有那么一瞬间他以为她要转身离开了。然后她挺直肩膀，科尔森看到她棕色的眼睛变得坚决起来。

“我想知道你想要什么。”她说。

科尔森扬起眉毛。“除了让你遵守你的日程表？”乐河只是把嘴唇紧抿成一条缝，科尔森叹了口气，“进来，乐。把门关上，坐下。”

至少她听从了前两条指令。他桌前有两把椅子，乐河就站在其中一把的后面，双手抓住椅子的靠背。

“好吧。出什么问题了？”科尔森问道。

乐河给了他一个表明她怀疑他脑子有病的眼神。

“我的问题，”她说，“就是我已经假装配合这出招募的闹剧四个月了，我已经厌倦了等待另一只鞋子落地。所以，就只要……”她沮丧地举起双手，拍了一下椅背，“说出来吧。告诉我你们到底想要什么。为什么我还活着？把我留在这里，你们是希望得到些什么？”

科尔森只是盯着她看了一会儿。上帝，这就像又来了一个克林特，一个吓坏的孩子，虚张声势给自己壮胆。他一只眼睛盯着死神，另一只眼睛盯着乐河背景中的空缺。他懊恼自己居然没发现这个。

他发现自己对她产生的想法和他一度对克林特的想法一模一样：_基督啊，孩子，你到底遭过什么罪？_

“乐？”他说，“坐。下。”

这次她竟然服从了，僵硬地坐到了椅子上。科尔森双手合拢放在桌面上。

“首先，”他说，“你为什么这么肯定我们想从你这儿要点什么？”

乐河毫无笑意地、干巴巴地哼了一声：“因为人们总想要点什么。弄清楚他们想要什么通常很容易。”

她不必补完剩下的句子。科尔森能听懂。_但这次不一样，我不喜欢。_

“好，”他说，“我们想要你成为一名神盾局特工，我们正在努力实现这一目标。”

“得了吧，科尔森特工。”她给了他一个了然的眼神，“如果你们想要一个闪亮的新特工，本可以通过那些更容易的渠道。更体面的渠道。”

“也许吧，”科尔森承认，“我同意，把你带进神盾局的这条路并不好走，乐。但那是巴顿特工的直觉，而我相信他。”他看到她的表情动摇了一点点，“我问你，乐，你知道巴顿在六年里拒绝过多少次格杀令吗？”

“我怎么会知道？”乐河的面具迅速闪回原位，“说不定他每年都要来这么两次。”

“一次，”科尔森说，“只有一次。就是你。而且我见他消灭过不少履历远不如你那么精彩的目标，可晚上还能睡得很安稳。”

科尔森注意到，乐河似乎并未因这一事实的披露而打消多少疑虑。

“巴顿认为你属于这里。”科尔森轻轻耸了耸肩，“我很想知道他是否正确。”

乐河看起来像是在检查他对陷阱的反应：“他为什么没杀我？”

“这你得问他。”

“我问过了。”

“那我建议你听一听他的答案。”科尔森坐回椅子上，“还有什么事吗，乐？”

从乐河的表情上看，她还有一大堆事，但她选择不发表意见：“没有了，长官。”

“很好。”科尔森看看手表，“你现在插进邓恩特工的课程已经太晚了，所以你可以把剩下的时间用来跑圈。我们将在午餐后复习紧急撤离程序。”

乐河草草点了点头，然后离开了。

她一走，科尔森就揉起了他突然疼起来的脑袋。

在这种时候，他就会怀疑他们甚至都捡不齐全部的碎片。

*****

_2006_ _年_ _5_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募八个月后_

在长途飞行的时候只有这么几个法子可以打发时间。

睡觉很流行，尤其是在完成任务后返回基地的途中。科尔森经常埋头对着计算机，或通读文件，试图比神盾局接下来要对付的目标领先一两步。他们有时也常会看看书。没人有时间追电视剧，电影偶尔才有空看。书籍便于携带，如有必要，可以随时放下，几天后再拿起。他们在空中读完了很多书。

或者聊天，什么都聊，漫无目的地随便聊。主要是克林特和科尔森聊。乐河听着，但到目前为止，他们还没能真骗到她来参与其中。

他们在从厄瓜多尔回来的路上，正谈到家乡。科尔森发觉大部分时候都是他自己在说话。他知道，克林特对爱荷华州的威佛里甚至并没有真的思乡之情。高级特工认为这就是他为什么总爱尝试逗科尔森说出自己在匹兹堡的成长细节。

并不是说科尔森认为他有很多趣事可说。他甚至从大学时起就没有真正把匹兹堡当家了。他的父母在他毕业前都已离世，他也没有兄弟姐妹。他在那里倒的确有许多他会偶尔回去拜访的亲戚，那些和他一起长大的堂表亲以及他们的家人。大部分时间他都是神秘的“为政府工作的菲利普”。上个圣诞节是他两年多来第一次回去探访。他的一个年轻的同辈亲戚结婚了，而且由于科尔森当时没有任务，他竟然得以去参加了那场婚礼。

“你呢？”在科尔森讲完他祖母的暖炉在感恩节起火的事情后，克林特问乐河，“你在哪儿长大的？”

科尔森挑起眉毛，瞥了一眼坐在窗边的乐河。他很想看看她会如何回答，或者她是否会回答。

看起来她不打算回答。乐河只是对着克林特微微眯了眯眼睛，然后就转头看着窗外飘过的云彩。

“是苏格兰，对吧？”克林特追问。

这是个足够聪明的猜测，考虑到乐河似乎默认采用的口音（自抵达神盾局以来就被她完全摒除了）和她曾就读于柯克伍德学校的经历。不过，乐河从没宣称过哪个国家是她的家乡。

乐河没有表现出任何她听到了这个问题的迹象。克林特瞧了科尔森一眼，耸了耸肩。科尔森拿出他的笔记本电脑。克林特把他的书翻到他用纸片做了书签的那一页。喷气机里又变得安静了。

二十分钟后，乐河转身回答。

“是的，”她说，“我在苏格兰长大的。”

克林特顺畅地接了话，仿佛其中根本没有任何间隔。

“苏格兰的哪个地方？”他问道。

这看上去就是克林特决定采取的接近方式了。只推一小把。设法得寸进尺。科尔森好奇地看着。有时这只会让她拒不开口，而其他时候他真能得到回应。

这显然是其他时候中的一刻。

“在苏格兰高地，”她说道，转回去望向窗外，“靠近海洋。”

克林特满意地点了点头，回去看他的书，不再逼迫她了。一步一步来。

又一块拼图就位了。

*****

_2007_ _年_ _1_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募一年零四个月后_

乐河对医生们的态度有点诡异。这是克林特和科尔森花了一阵子才注意到的。

在四周有医生的时候，乐河通常显得十分正常。当然，没人喜欢去医学部门，但她完成了她的评估和常规体检，没有一句怨言。并且，神盾局的特工们往往需要相当经常地接受治疗。没有任务是不危险的，而如果有人在搏击练习时出拳太猛，或在越障训练时没有站稳，即便是训练也会带来危险。

当她能完全控制自己时，乐河根本没有表露过对医生的丝毫恐惧。她甚至对莱文医生还有几分友好，后者自她到基地以来就负责了她的大部分日常医疗。

但有几次，当她没有完全行为能力的时候，科尔森和克林特得以一瞥她平日里藏得严严实实的、典型的恐惧症。内华达州的任务就是最好的例子。

他们追查的人一直在制造化学武器。在清扫他们总部的过程中，一个雇员孤注一掷地企图逃走，导致乐河被罩在了一团白雾之中。

它原本可能更糟。甚至糟得多。那种化学品最终被证实只是一种轻微的致幻剂。这并不好玩（对他们中的任何一个人而言），不过科尔森和克林特总算设法合力控制住了乐河并让她平静下来，以便送她去当地医院。其基本策略包括固定住她，让她自己去挣扎，然后累到虚脱。他们都会因此得到几处令人印象深刻的瘀伤了。

尽管如此，总的说来，他们并没有遇到多大麻烦。他们都没有受到严重伤害，另外，在一次速度快得能打破纪录的血液检查后，医生向科尔森保证，致幻剂会在大约二十四小时后从乐河的身体中无害地自行排出。

医生同时强烈暗示，也许科尔森和克林特会想去别处——候诊室，自助餐厅，任何他们或许不会这么碍事且吓坏医务人员的地方。他遭到了神盾局沉默的抵抗。这是一家民用医院，绝不安全。第二支队伍仍在外头围捕一小撮设法逃离了设施的武器制造者。但就算没有这种情况，他们也不会把自己人单独留下而不留守卫。

换句话说，他和克林特一直待着没走。

科尔森回到乐河的病房，把预后情况告诉坐在乐河床尾的克林特。乐河安静地蜷成了一个球，身上盖着他们能找到的每一条备用毯子。医生给她打了镇静剂以减轻致幻剂的影响，但也产生了一些副作用。

“她会好起来的，”科尔森对克林特说，后者坐得笔挺，全神贯注，并把手放到了乐河曲起的膝盖上，“没有永久性伤害。只要等它排出去。医生说她会没事的。”

他们感受到的片刻宽慰在乐河开始咯咯笑的时候被粗暴地打断了。

那就不是乐河会发出的声音。那不正常。

克林特和科尔森不安地对视了一眼，然后俯下身去，试图在毯子的海洋里找出她的脸，看看她是不是真醒了。

她醒了，而且出人意料地警觉，直直地看着他们两个。她眼中的神色有点像在说“让它停下来”，又有点像在说“哦，你们这两个傻男孩”。

乐河停止了傻笑，用一种十分通情达理的语气说话，好像她面对的是两个特别迟钝的五岁孩子。

“你们俩什么都不知道吗？”她说，“医生会说谎。【注】常常会。这是规则一。”  
【译者注：乐河这里说的其实是“博士会说谎（The Doctor lies.）”，由于英语中“博士（doctor）”一词同时还有“医生”之意，故另两人以为她是指医生。这种双关在后文中还会多次出现，不再一一注释。】

科尔森向克林特投去疑惑的一瞥，克林特只是耸耸肩表示自己对此无能为力。

“没有人说谎。”科尔森说道，也用上了通情达理的语气。他隔着许多层毯子把手放在乐河的肩膀上捏了捏，想让她安心。“医生只是希望你感觉更好，就这样。”

“那就是他说谎最糟糕的时候。”乐河说。然后她把自己团得更紧了一点，闭上眼睛，睡着了。

第二天，当他们准备登记送她出院时，她声称自己对此没有任何记忆。

所以，不。乐河对医生并不热情。

*****

_2007_ _年_ _8_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募一年零十一个月后_

河的优点之一，科尔森想，就是她从不抱怨不得不为了任务而打扮。

不像某些人。

科尔森越过他笔记本电脑的顶端看着克林特，后者正在酒店套房客厅的另一头踱步。克林特坐立不安的模样就像个当天要拍全家福的四岁孩子，而他甚至还没拿到领结和礼服外套呢。

“现在就停下来，”科尔森说，努力不表现出觉得这很好笑的样子，“你必须要在九点前进入角色。”

格里高利·布雷克这个角色是史塔克工业旗下的一名美国商人，会参加即将在楼下的宴会厅里为大奥蒙德街儿童医院举办的慈善活动。他们在伦敦，收集一个武装走私团伙的情报，而疑似为该团伙提供资金支持的人——汤姆·兰伯特显然为医院捐了一笔巨款。

“是的，我知道，”克林特发着牢骚，来回摆动手臂，测试他穿上衬衫后的灵活性，“我只是希望别出什么乱子。我不知道有谁能穿着这玩意儿打架。”

“如果詹姆斯·邦德能做到，我相信你也会找到办法的。”科尔森让通讯系统上线，开始运行诊断程序以确保一切正常，“但今晚发生暴力事件的可能性很低。河只需要和兰伯特交谈，而你负责支援她，让她的伪装身份更可信。”

科尔森毫不怀疑克林特会做得很好。虽然事前他可能会有些焦虑不适，可一旦他登场亮相，就会很容易陷入角色之中。克林特或许在远程作业时得心应手，但是本能和训练的结合使得他在近距离的任务中也相当优秀。

房间另一侧的门打开了，乐河（又名朱莉安娜·布雷克太太）走了出来。

在需要穿正装时，乐河就是克林特的对立面。尽管她是一个非常实际的人（就一个二十岁的人来说，她有时实际得令人不安），但乐河面对这样的场合时愉快得就像个玩盛装打扮游戏的孩子。

她今晚穿的晚礼服是金色的，裙子在大腿处开衩，而上半身衣物贴合身体的方式则给人留下了恰到好处的想象空间。科尔森还知道，礼服下面至少藏了三件武器。显然，乐河带着武器就穿不了的衣服还没有发明出来呢。

“几乎都搞定了，”她说，“我们还准时吧？”

“一个多小时。你很好。”科尔森说。

“好。克林特，你能帮我……？谢谢。”她说道，克林特暂停在房间里绕圈圈，为她拉上了礼服背部的拉链。

科尔森非常肯定自己看到克林特在这么做的时候不自在地勉强咽了咽口水，正如他相当肯定自己看到乐河脸红了一下。他假装查看已经自动运行完毕的诊断结果，保持面无表情。尽管他很高兴地看到克林特和乐河学着在工作中共事并逐渐成为朋友，不过最近这两个人之间的氛围变得非常不同了。

“让我把头发整理好，”乐河说着，走回她的房间，“然后我们会继续练习。”她回头朝克林特补充道。

克林特呻吟：“我们非得练习吗？”

“是的！”乐河在她打开的卧室门后面喊。

克林特摇摇头，向不可避免的礼服和领结投降。

几分钟后乐河回来了，头发用几个宝石小发夹松松地别在脑后。她走向自己的笔记本电脑，把它放在餐具柜上，敲了几下键盘。一曲华尔兹开始从小喇叭里流淌出来。

“来吧，”她边说边向克林特伸出手，“记住，放松。只有三拍。一套方形步。进退、侧步、并脚，进退、侧步、并脚。这次你来领舞。”

克林特握住她的手，带着谨慎且训练有素的表情将另一只手放在她背上，然后开始和她在房间里慢悠悠地跳起华尔兹。乐河让他停下了好几次，以纠正他的步子或调整他的体态。

毫无疑问。面对交谊舞时，克林特有点绝望。

这就让人不禁要问，科尔森想，河是怎么会如此擅长跳舞的。

*****

_2008_ _年_ _7_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募两年零十个月后_

即便是对他们而言，北卡罗来纳州哈珀溪的任务也是超现实的。这不是他们的常规业务；不是收集情报或打击目标。

这是一次营救。

六岁的艾娃·拉米雷兹被关押在这个沿海小镇外一座荒废倒闭的马场中的一所房子里。一个正在发展壮大的恐怖组织精心策划了她的绑架。他们直接将她从她家位于达拉斯上层街区的房子的卧室里抢走，利用她诱使她的父亲，一位软件安全专家，帮他们访问神盾局的一些较为敏感的数据库。

神盾局潜入农舍，半夜冒着飓风“多萝西”把她救了出来。

起初他们担心即将来临的风暴会危及整个任务。事实证明，它成了他们的有利条件，提供了额外的掩护和混乱。乐河潜进去找到女孩，科尔森和克林特负责支援。这一目标安全达成后，第二支队伍就按照科尔森的指示进去，控制住现场和绑匪。乐河在四个绑匪中留了三个活口，他们在接下来的几周内都要不停回答问题了。科尔森和克林特把现场交给了希尔特工，然后在风雨交加中徒步翻过小山坡，到了他们当作集结区的一座煤渣砖砌成的谷仓。

乐河根据撤离计划的安排，将艾娃直接带回了谷仓，和孩子一起安顿在了最安全的区域——谷仓中间的一个大马舍里。他们一度担心这个女孩在经过将近一周的囚禁之后的状态，但令他们欣慰的是，艾娃看起来没有受到伤害，不过她短时间内似乎不会放她的营救者走了。

而且她也绝不想和科尔森或克林特扯上关系。当他们出现在谷仓里时，艾娃看了他们一眼，发出一声惊慌失措的呜咽，把脸埋在了乐河的肩膀上。又不是说你能怪这个孩子，克林特想，如果他被那些目前正由希尔特工看管的家伙绑架过，他就会害怕两个穿着黑色制服和凯夫拉的、衣衫不整的奇怪男人。

克林特和科尔森把他们能脱的防护装备都脱掉了。随着屋内的状况得到控制，他们已经不需要护具了，这样至少也比闷在湿衣服和防弹背心底下的干衣服里面稍微舒服一点。除此之外，他们也毫无办法。

他们坐在了马舍的地上，在合理范围内尽量和女孩保持距离。乐河倚着对面的墙坐着，艾娃坐在她的膝上。尽管女孩的衣服湿透了，但乐河还是将她裹在了一块聚酯薄膜毯子里，让她尽可能保暖。他们现在不必担心被人发现，于是科尔森打开了一盏野营灯，在这座旧谷仓里造出了一方小小的光明天地。来自飓风后部的大风在头顶咆哮，但他们在这里还是挺安全的。他们只需要坐到早上，然后就能回安全屋，并着手安排把艾娃送回她在德克萨斯州的父母那里。

过了很长一段时间，艾娃才把头从乐河的肩膀上抬起来，看着另外两个特工。这整个期间，乐河一直在用宁静而宽心的语调和女孩东拉西扯。这很有意思，在某种程度上。乐河从没说过这么多话。最终，克林特厌倦了从外面的狂风暴雨中听出潜在威胁的尝试，转而听她说话。

“我小时候总爱在晚上听暴风雨的声音，”她说，“它们会从海上吹进来，正好吹到我们家上面。那是一幢非常古老的房子。你知道有趣的是什么吗？那是一座城堡，真的。想想很奇怪，不是吗？住在城堡里？不过它不是你可能会想象的那种。没什么新奇的。它太老了，有一部分都倒塌了。我们在厨房里装了个浴缸，因为那是唯一能烧热水的地方。我们把窗帘挂在它周围，就像在帐篷里洗澡一样。只有一楼才有电。我在楼上的卧室里有一把手电筒和一盏灯。屋顶经常漏雨。我们以前都说它漏的雨比它挡的雨更多。但墙就不一样了。它们是用石头做的，在有些地方，墙的厚度就和我的身高一样。无论风多大，都吹不进来。”

乐河的话里带上了苏格兰的腔调，她极其偶尔并且仅仅在私下里才会允许这种口音再次浮现。在其他情况下，通常只有在她过分疲倦或极度生气的时候才会听到她这么讲话。

或者，显然，在她谈到海边城堡的时候。

克林特听着，想知道有多少是真的，如果其中有真实成分的话。他在近三年的时间里了解到了很多乐河的事，比他最初以为能了解的更多。他们成了朋友，而且在过去的几个月里，他们多半都在彼此的床上醒来。

但他的伙伴身上还有许多事情是他不知道的。

艾娃安静地缩在乐河的胸前，她的头藏在乐河的下巴底下。但她在听。她捏着乐河湿衬衫的一角，用拇指搓着那片衣物，克林特依稀记得很久很久以前他也会这么捏他的旧毯子。他眨眨眼，摇了摇头。他不知道他甚至还记得那件事。

他的动作引起了乐河的注意，她把目光转向他和科尔森，仿佛忘了除了小姑娘以外还有人可能在听似的。但她没有停顿。

“还有，在克林特小时候，他和马戏团一起旅行。你能相信吗？一个真正的马戏团，有狮子、大象和杂技演员。”

艾娃微微动了一下头，好看到克林特。她看起来仍然非常严肃，但并不害怕，好像她觉得与大象一起生活也许说明他终究还有些可取之处。

“他有一些好故事，但应该由他来告诉你。他讲那些故事讲得更好。”

她在艾娃的脑袋上方疲惫地看着他：_帮我一把？_

这是他永远无法拒绝的要求。

“嗯……是啊。”

克林特并不完全倾向于讲述他在卡森嘉年华会【注】度过的漫长时光，而且他也不太确定从何说起。特别是他这会儿正试着别给一个一年级的孩子留下一辈子的错误印象。  
【译者注：卡森嘉年华会，是漫画中克林特和他哥哥在青少年时期曾待过的流浪马戏团。】

“唔，有一次，”他说，“我们在密苏里州一个小镇里的一大块空地上搭建场地，旁边就是当地的高中。有一天——我猜只是因为那天天气不错——两头大象决定去探险……”

克林特讲奎妮和希巴的半虚构冒险故事讲到一半时，艾娃终于睡着了。

天色渐亮后，他们得以回到安全屋。神盾局及时派出了一架直升飞机，把他们送到位于暴风雨灾害最严重地区之外的一座机场。他们坐喷气机飞到达拉斯，拉米雷兹夫妇正在停机坪上等着他们。如果说他们以为艾娃抓乐河已经抓得很紧了的话，那点力道根本比不上这个女孩在一能碰到她母亲后就牢牢抓住她的力气。

三名神盾局特工劳累但满意地走回喷气机，准备返回纽约。克林特走到乐河身边，手臂轻轻擦过她的胳膊，这已经成了他们的习惯。

“你以前真的住在一座古老的城堡里吗？”他问道。

她瞟了他一眼，嘴角带着一丝笑意。

“你真的在一场高中橄榄球赛里追一头大象？”她反问道。

克林特笑着摇了摇头，跟着她登上飞机。

*****

_2009_ _年_ _3_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募三年零六个月后_

埃德蒙·比尔德是个很坏很坏的人。

他同时也是堪萨斯市社会的一位正直成员，至少从表面上来看。富商。社区支柱。艺术赞助人。善良的基督徒。神盾局开始调查他之后，就知道他会很难接近。他对年轻的暴发户没有耐心，也不会中美人计。

比尔德所尊重的人有着非常明确的特征。男性。最好是白人。哪怕离四十岁生日只差一天都不行。从穿着打扮中透出的富有与成功。他们需要一个符合上述特征的特工去接近他，从他嘴里套取信息。

于是，菲尔·科尔森发现自己正准备扮成乔纳森·布莱克赫斯特，一位由投资银行家转变而来的企业家，计划搬到这个城市，因此来参观这一地区。克林特，其身份是布莱克赫斯特的私人助理，会在酒店的总部待命。

科尔森将参加圣公会救主堂举办的一场主日礼拜，乐河同他一起去，她将扮成艾什莉·惠特莫尔。

乔纳森那年轻得多得_多_的未婚妻。

克林特就快笑死了。

“你一点忙都没有帮上。”科尔森告诉他，并在酒店套房里走来走去找他的手表。

“克林特，别取笑他了。”乐河说道，在脖子上系上一串珍珠项链。科尔森用眼角的余光看到克林特利用了乐河两只手都在忙的战略优势，把她拉到了自己膝盖上。

“所以，说实话，”克林特说，“你是为了钱才打算嫁给这个姓布莱克赫斯特的，对吧？”

“嘿。他有很多优秀的品质，”乐河笑着回答，“等他发现我在和他的私人助理上床的时候，这婚就结不成了，真是太糟糕了。”她靠过去吻了他一下。

科尔森摇了摇头。并不是说他不为他们感到高兴，但亲爱的上帝啊，自从十二月时在英国发生的训练研讨会大灾难以来，他们就开始大秀恩爱。至少在私下里是这样的。一方面，科尔森对他们把他划入“私下”范围的做法感到受宠若惊。另一方面，他开始认真考虑随身携带一桶冷水。

“冷静点，伙计们。河，我们五分钟后就要上车了。”科尔森在走过他们身边时说道。他把表留在浴室里了。

“好好照看他。”他听到克林特用一种更为认真的语气说道。

科尔森回头瞧了一眼，看到乐河点点头，把她和克林特的额头贴在一起片刻。

“一直都会。”她回答道。

科尔森和乐河把车停在离教堂一个街区远的一条绿树成荫的街道上，慢慢地沿街漫步，看上去就像在观察街坊的环境。菲尔穿的西装能轻易花去他两个月的薪水。乐河则穿着一件端庄的印花连衣裙和一件淡紫色的线衫。她的左手挽着他的手肘，以便人们更容易看清神盾局为此任务提供的令人印象深刻的订婚戒指。

上头有一颗真的钻石。比尔德会认出假货的。它被送到他们手中的时候，上面还贴着一张军需官以潦草笔迹写着“**不要弄丢！**”的便利贴。

菲尔瞥了一眼乐河，不禁消沉地低低叹了一口气。

“怎么了？”乐河温和地问道。

“我觉得自己像个怪老头。”菲尔抱怨。

乐河哼笑了一声，但同情地拍了拍他的手臂。

“好啦，别这么觉得，”她说，“你既不老也不怪。再说，又没有人在等着我们搞起来。那是教堂。那令人放松。我们会去，我们会唱歌，我们会听一次布道，而且它会不必要地拖延十分钟才结束。我们会边喝咖啡吃饼干边聊天，然后我们就离开。”

当然了，她是对的。菲尔多年来都没有踏足过教堂，但他装得非常像。乐河竟然看似比他更自在，流利地跟着唱赞美诗，还能正确无误地翻到祈祷书中的相应页码。这一策略惊人地奏效。埃德蒙·比尔德在咖啡时间过来自我介绍，并坚持带他们参观新近装修的教堂（他是教区委员会委员）。

“这是个办婚礼的好地方。你们两个什么时候结婚？”他问道，显然，乔纳森·布莱克赫斯特能得到这样一位美娇娘的事实给他留下了深刻的印象。

乐河大部分时间都让两个男人去谈话，自己则欣赏着雕像和彩色玻璃窗，或者用一只手摩挲过长椅的靠背，嘴角噙着看似可以形容为怀旧的笑容。他们离开前，比尔德邀请科尔森周二在他的俱乐部见面，讨论几桩对城市有益的潜在的好生意。

“看到没？”当他们走回汽车时，乐河说道，“这一点都不坏。”

“的确。而且如果俱乐部的会面顺利进行，我们应该能搜集到收网所需的一切信息了。”他们安静地走了一段路之后，科尔森又说道，“我从没想像过你在教堂里会看起来就像在自己家里一样。”

他不知道她参加过任何形式的礼拜。在她的神盾局材料里，“宗教信仰”下方的格子留空了。

她最开始对他说的一件事就是她没有信仰。没有任何信仰。

乐河只是轻轻地耸了耸肩。

“我是由一位牧师养大的，”她说，“我想这只是样会跟着你一辈子的东西。”

*****

_2009_ _年_ _4_ _月_ _  
_ _乐河被招募三年零七个月后_

在那个蓝色警亭——塔迪斯——消失得无影无踪之后，他们在那里站了很久，试图接受他们刚才的经历。

好吧，克林特和科尔森在试图接受。

克林特确信乐河在这方面领先了他们很大一截。

她远远地站在他们身后，处于两人中间的位置，他注意到他们够不到她，这令他焦虑地皱起了眉头。她双臂绷紧抱胸，脸色僵硬，面无表情，也不肯看着他或科尔森。

“河？”克林特问。

看来除此之外他不用再多问了。乐河深吸了一口气。

“我的很多事情你们都不了解。”她说道，仍然看着塔迪斯和她的乘员消失的地方。

“你会告诉我们吗？”科尔森问道。

她点头如此之快，令他们两个都感到惊讶。

“是的，”她说，“是你们知道的时候了。”


End file.
